


"Are You Gay?"

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: HS!AU (even though they all graduate) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a Rp, Bi!Dean, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, feelings being admitted, gay!cas, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is hella tired and Dean suggests a way to get him to fall asleep (there isn't any sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are You Gay?"

Castiel felt like... death? Was that the word he was looking for? It had to be. He trudged down the hall to where he knew one of the people who could make him smile was. Dean Winchester. An exceptional human being in Cas' eyes. They had been friends since Dean moved to Cas' school in ninth grade. The two had hit it off right away, well, as soon as Dean had managed to worm his way through Cas' many layers of crippling anxiety. Either way, the two of them were practically inseparable now and during the school day Cas would always wander to Dean's locker because it was a calm and safe place for him to be. 

As he approached Dean's locker he was relieved to see him there. Sometimes Dean wouldn't be there and Cas' heart would drop to his stomach every time. He didn't even bother denying it anymore, he was in love with Dean Winchester. 

Dean turned to Cas and grinned, "Hey there, Cas. Whoa, you look like death." So death was the word Cas was looking for. 

"'m tired." He mumbled, "I haven't been able to sleep, I've been studying for all my tests." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Getting laid always helps me sleep. I could hook you up with a girl if you wanted and then boom, you'd fall asleep just like that. Got anyone you've got your eyes on?" 

Cas shuffled a little. He hadn't actually gotten around to telling Dean that he was gay, "Uh, Dean, actually, I don't like girls..." 

Dean nodded, "Alright, a guy then. Do you have any guys that you like? I'm a hell of a wing man."

Cas just stared at Dean. He hadn't even batted an eyelash at the fact that he was gay. He thought he'd be pissed or yell or something. This was not at all what he expected, he didn't mind it though, it was actually quite nice, "You... don't care?" 

"Care about what?" Dean tilted his head, "That you're gay? Nah, not at all. You're still Cas, who you want o shove your dick into doesn't bother me at all. Or maybe you're a bottom, I don't care." 

Cas wanted to cry, that wasn't an eloquent way of putting it but it was such a Dean reaction that it almost hurt. He gave a big watery smile to Dean instead of trying to form words.

"So back to you getting laid, who do you like?" 

Cas stared at Dean, "He isn't gay, it doesn't matter." 

"Have you ever asked?" 

Cas' eyes bugged out of his skull in a comical way, "A-asked? No. No way. 'Hey, so, I was wondering if you're gay.' No one would answer that, Dean." 

"I would." He hadn't even hesitated to give him his answer. Cas just stared at him for a minute. In fact it looked like he was having an internal fight with himself. Dean titled his head in a way that Cas would, "You okay there Ca-" 

Cas cut him off and whispered, "Are you gay, Dean?" 

Dean's face split into a grin, he had hoped that Cas would ask him that, "Yeah, actually, I'm bi." His eyes bored into Cas' and that made Cas want to shrink into the floor, "In fact there's this guy I like. He's absolutely beautiful and he's got the brightest blue eyes..." 

Cas' face flushed in embarrassment, "Y-you like s-someone else... I'll... I'll just go." He went to back away but Dean caught his wrist, "You. Cas, it's you, you doofus." He pulled Cas to his chest. Cas looked up at him, his face now pink for a entirely different reason, "Oh..." 

Dean grinned and pressed his lips gently on Cas'. Cas kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled back after a short amount of time, "What are you doing after school?"

"Well I have a test that I have to study for and my mom said she needed help with the laundry..." He was rambling so Dean cut him off with a kiss, "How does going to the diner sound?" 

Cas flushed and nodded, "It's a date. O-or not. If you don't want it to be." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the same RP as the Charlie/Crowley RP. Tell me what you think.


End file.
